


Cinco veces que Phichit pensó que Yuuri y Victor están juntos (y una que tiene razón)

by RoHoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, POV Phichit, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: Phichit está convencido de que entre Victor y Yuuri hay algo que va más allá de una relación entre un entrenador y su alumno, pero parece que ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Si, bueno, yo tampoco me creo que vuelva a subir otro fic de YoI, la verdad ^^
> 
> Adoro a Phichit, es un personaje maravilloso y precioso. Una de las cosas que pensé mientras veía el anime era en escribir un fic desde su punto de vista, así que este fic era bastante inevitable. Tened muy en cuenta el tag de Humor y no lo perdáis de vista porque hay reacciones de Phichit que vienen precisamente por eso; por el humor que tiene la historia. Por cierto, creo que es la primera historia 5+1 de todas las que tengo, uooooo.
> 
> A ver si la buena racha continua y puedo continuar escribiendo todas las historias que tengo en mente con Victor y Yuuri (que son muchas). Gracias a Laure por betearme la historia (ILY pavins) y gracias por leer!!

**1.** Desde que Victor Nikiforov se ha convertido en el entrenador de Yuuri, Phichit lleva dándole vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema. Y es que hay algo que le tiene muy escamado, pero no sabe cómo preguntárselo a Yuuri.

El japonés es uno de sus mejores amigos y han compartido muchos momentos cuando entrenaron juntos en Detroit. Además cree conocerlo bastante bien y, es por eso mismo, que sabe que Victor Nikiforov es un asunto complicado para Yuuri.

Aún recuerda el único póster que Yuuri tenía en la habitación que compartían: en concreto, un póster de Victor. También las veces que le había pillado viendo vídeos de sus competiciones y cómo sus ojos brillaban con adoración mientras lo veía patinar. Que Yuuri estaba encaprichado con Victor era quedarse corto. Pero también recordaba cuando Yuuri regresó de su competición en el Grand Prix, lo destrozado que estaba no sólo porque según él había sido un completo desastre, sino también porque Victor lo había confundido con un fan y eso, oh, eso, había roto por completo a su amigo.

Pero ahora, Victor se ha convertido en su entrenador. Ahora, casi cada día, en el Instagram del ruso hay una foto de Yuuri y Phichit no sabe qué pensar. Porque esa relación que está viendo a través de unas fotos no parece la de un entrenador y un alumno. Él no se hace fotos con Celestino y sus mascotas como si fuesen una familia feliz, ni mientras el otro está durmiendo con títulos como “El bello Yuuri está cansado”. Y menos mal que Ciao Ciao no hace nada de eso.

Sabe que lo más fácil sería preguntárselo directamente pero... ¿cómo?

Pero el mundo y los dioses parecen estar de su parte —o no— porque Yuuri le llama una tarde en la que se encuentra entrenando.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

Después de ponerse un poco al día y de que Yuuri le pregunte sobre una conocida suya del conservatorio, Phichit sabe que es el momento que tanto lleva esperando.

—Oye, Yuuri, ¿qué tal con Victor?

La reacción de Yuuri no se hace esperar y, a pesar de estar viéndole en la pequeña pantalla del móvil, está claro que las mejillas de su amigo se han sonrosado.

—Bien, bien —contesta sonriendo—. Es un buen entrenador.

—¿Sólo es tu entrenador? —insiste odiándose un poco. Tal vez.

—¡Por supuesto que sólo es eso! ¿Qué más iba a ser?

—Bueno, en las fotos que sube Victor se os ve muy cercanos —replica—, además, Yuuri, a ti siempre te ha gustado Victor.

—Eso… yo… Phichit…

Yuuri tiene el rostro aún más enrojecido y rehuye mirarle. Ah, ahora sí que se odia por lo que está haciendo y si sigue por ese camino, su amigo es capaz de colgar la llamada, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es cambiar de tema y olvidar para siempre el romance ficticio que se ha montado entre Yuuri y Victor.

—Oye, Yuuri, ¿recuerdas la noche que Ciao Ciao se emborrachó y no paraba de cantar baladas italianas?

Yuuri levanta la cabeza y vuelve a mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

 

* * *

 **2.** ¿Qué lo olvide? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Esos dos tienen algo!

Lleva cinco minutos sentado con ellos en el restaurante y Phichit ya no sabe dónde meterse. Victor no ha dejado de tocar a Yuuri en todo momento, poniendo el brazo en sus hombros e incluso ha intentado darle de comer. ¡DARLE DE COMER! Y la cosa no cambia cuando Celestino se une a ellos, todo lo contrario, va a peor. Para cuando aparecen Leo y Guang-Hong la situación es un completo desmadre. Victor no ha parado de beber y se acaba quitando la ropa delante de todos mientras el pobre de Yuuri intenta por todos los medios evitarlo. No los echan del restaurante de milagro.

Sin embargo, esa situación tan surrealista le ha servido para algo. Y es que ahora está aún más convencido de que esa relación no es sólo la de un entrenador y su alumno. Yuuri nunca se ha sentido cómodo con la falta de espacio personal, ni tampoco le ha gustado que lo abracen exceso y Victor no dejó de hacerlo en toda la noche. Además, tiene varias fotos en el móvil que lo demuestran.

Y como en el fondo Phichit quiere saber la verdad, no puede evitar subir una de sus fotos preferidas. Una en la que aparece Victor sin camiseta abrazando a Yuuri y a punto de darle un beso; que él salga en primer plano es lo de menos. Lo importante es que haya pruebas de esa relación. La pena es que no le dio tiempo a ver si Victor finalmente consiguió besar a su amigo o no. Lástima.

* * *

Phichit está contento con la actuación que ha realizado, aunque es consciente de que para el programa libre tiene que ser aún mejor y no hacer ningún fallo. Está convencido de que ese es su año y espera poder llegar a la final del Grand Prix. Y si es con Yuuri, mucho mejor.

Y hablando de Yuuri…. Phichit no puede apartar los ojos del televisor mientras ve a su amigo ejecutando su programa. Nunca lo ha visto patinar así. Nunca. Con unos movimientos tan fluidos y elegantes y unos saltos tan bien ejecutados. Yuuri es hermoso en la pista y es imposible apartar la mirada de él. Con razón consigue quedar el primero con una nueva marca personal y la puntuación más alta. Celestino intenta tranquilizarlo comentándole que lo importante es el programa libre, además de que Yuuri no está acostumbrado a ser el mejor. Y, aunque le duele por la amistad que comparten, Ciao Ciao tiene razón. La presión y la inseguridad son los dos grandes enemigos de Yuuri; a decir verdad, él mismo es su gran enemigo.

* * *

 

No puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Yuuri no sólo acaba de hacer un cuádruple flip, sino que cuando ha acabado su programa libre, Victor se ha lanzado encima de él para besarlo. Porque está convencido de que es un beso por más que el brazo del ruso lo haya tapado. ¡UN BESO! No sólo está pletórico porque por primera vez ha ganado un oro, también por la felicidad de su mejor amigo, quien ha conseguido la plata y un buen morreo.

Sin embargo…

—¡Yuuuuriiii! ¡Estoy tan contento por ti! —exclama abrazándole después de que hayan hecho la entrega de medallas.

—¡Enhorabuena por tu oro, Phichit!

—¡Gracias! ¡Aunque el que se ha llevado una medalla y un novio eres tú, Yuuri!

—¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? —El japonés le mira confundido y Phichit por unos segundos quiere darse cabezazos contra el hielo.

—¿Victor? —insiste porque tiene insistir, es imposible no hacerlo.

—Victor sólo es mi entrenador —contesta convencido.

—Yuuri, que todo el mundo ha visto cómo te besaba…

—Ah…. Bueno… —Yuuri agacha la mirada y las mejillas le enrojecen—. Eso fue por la felicidad del momento, nada más.

La felicidad del momento, la felicidad del momento… Él acaba de ganar una medalla de oro y lo máximo que ha hecho Celestino ha sido abrazarle, NO BESARLE DELANTE DE LAS CÁMARAS Y TODO UN PABELLÓN.

Y menos mal que ha sido así.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas, Yuuri —concluye sonriendo mientras saca el móvil para hacerse unas _selfies_ con el japonés.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

 

* * *

  
**3**. Mirar la retransmisión de la Copa Rostelecom desde el móvil va a acabar con sus nervios. Depende de los resultados de esa competición que él tenga una plaza en la final y es frustrante que lo único que pueda hacer sea ver a sus adversarios patinar.

—¡Phichit! O patinas o miras la Copa, pero ¡no las dos cosas a la vez!

Si está en la pista es porque estar en contacto con el hielo le relaja, pero después de tanto tiempo conoce las miradas de Celestino y sabe que no tiene opción. Resignado, y porque no quiere discutir con él, se va a los vestuarios y se sienta en un rincón sin quitarse los patines. Al menos eso le da cierta tranquilidad.

Después de las actuaciones de Seung Gil, Emil y Michele, le llega el turno a Yuuri y a Phichit casi se le cae el móvil al suelo cuando Yuuri coge de la corbata a Victor y lo acerca hacía él. Por un instante ha pensado que Yuuri iba a besarlo pero parece que sólo era para hablar con su entrenador. Lo más normal del mundo, claro que sí. Porque él haría lo mismo con su entrenador, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Y cuando su amigo lanza un beso a la audiencia, Phichit está convencido de que en realidad es para Victor. Seguro. Apostaría uno de sus palos de _selfie_.

Yuuri vuelve a hacer una interpretación perfecta y, si no fuese porque tiene el teléfono en las manos, también se pondría a aplaudir con los espectadores. Y de nuevo supera su marca, ¡bien! Si sigue así su amigo también ira a la Final. Pero…

No puede ser verdad lo que acaba de pasar…

Victor se ha arrodillado delante de Yuuri y le ha besado uno de sus patines.

Le ha besado un patín.

¡¡¡Le ha besado un patín!!!

Al final han conseguido que se le caiga el móvil al suelo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde y, sabiendo que Yuuri ya estará en el hotel, le llama al móvil para darle ánimos para el programa libre de mañana. En la cuarta posición tiene opciones de llegar a la final, sólo necesita hacerlo igual de bien que lo ha hecho ese día. Además, así puede preguntarle sobre ese beso en el patín, aunque duda que consiga sacarle algo en claro.

—Phichit…

En cuanto escucha su voz, el tailandés sabe que algo no va bien.

—Yuuri, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Es Victor… Ha tenido que... volver a Japón… Makkachin…

No entiende qué ha sucedido, pero lo que sí que sabe es que, o tranquiliza a su amigo, o acabará derrumbándose.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, respira —le pide con paciencia—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, estoy contigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Yuuri consigue explicarse: el perro de Victor está en peligro y Yuuri le ha pedido que regrese a Japón para estar con él. Así que tendrá que hacer su programa libre solo.

—No podía dejar que se quedase conmigo en Rusia, no después de lo que yo pasé con Vicchan.

—Has sido muy generoso, Yuuri. No todo el mundo haría lo mismo en tu situación.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer, Phichit —asegura—. Yo no habría patinado a gusto sabiendo que Victor no estaba con Makkachin y estoy convencido de que él tampoco. Además, el ex entrenador de Victor estará conmigo y Victor… antes de irse… él...

—¿Qué ha hecho?

Oh si, el tono de voz de Yuuri ha cambiado al que tiene cuando le da vergüenza explicar algo. Eso es bueno. ¿Le habrá besado? O mejor, ¿le habrá dicho que le ama y quiere estar con él para siempre? Puede que últimamente esté leyendo demasiadas novelas rosas, pero, ¿quién va a juzgarle?

—Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo en el hotel…

Phichit empieza a emocionarse porque ese principio promete.

—Me ha abrazado…

Está a punto de gritar de la emoción, ¡no puede creer que finalmente haya pasado!

—Y me ha dicho que…

_¿QUÉ TE HA DICHO, QUÉ TE HA DICHO, YUURI?_

—Aunque no esté conmigo siempre lo estará en espíritu…

_Oh…_

—¿Phichit? ¿Estás ahí? —pregunta Yuuri pasados unos segundos en los que el tailandés no ha hablado.

—Sí, sí. Perdona Yuuri —contesta finalmente, intentando centrarse—. Vaya, eso es… muy bonito. Pero, humm, supongo que tal vez… esperaba algo más…

—¿Algo más? ¿Cómo que? —cuestiona intrigado.

—No sé. Que te pidiese matrimonio, por ejemplo.

_¿Lo ha dicho en voz alta? Sí, lo ha dicho en voz alta._

—¡Phichit! ¡Estás loco! —Yuuri empieza a reírse y a asegurarle otra vez que entre Victor y él no hay nada.

Y a Phichit le gustaría creerle. De verdad que sí. Pero le resulta muy difícil.

 

* * *

 **4.** Phichit está pletórico no sólo porque ha llegado a su primera final del Grand Prix, también porque se celebra en Barcelona y es una ciudad que siempre ha deseado visitar. Tiene el móvil preparado para todas las fotos que va a hacer y su palo de _selfie_ preferido.

El primer día se dedica a hacer turismo y el segundo se queda en el hotel descansando, hasta que Yuuri le llama por teléfono para cenar con todos los patinadores en un bar cercano. El tailandés se va de inmediato con ellos.

—Es un poco extraño que estemos todos juntos antes de que comience la final —comenta Yuuri—. En la final del año pasado, siempre estuve solo incluso en el banquete. Ni siquiera pude hablarle a Victor.

 _Oh, Yuuri, como cambian las cosas,_ piensa Phichit mirándole.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Yuuri? —pregunta Victor casi ahogándose con la cerveza que está bebiendo y a Phichit le extraña la cara de sorpresa del ruso. ¿Qué tiene que recordar su amigo?

—Yuuri, bebiste mucho champán, te emborrachaste y comenzaste a bailar —les interrumpe Chris—, todos te vieron.

—Fue muy asqueroso. ¡Me obligaste a participar en una competencia de baile y me humillaste! —ahora es Yurio el que habla indignado.

—¿Una competencia de baile? ¿Con Yurio?

—Yo hice baile en la barra, semidesnudo —vuelve a hablar Chris.

—Tengo vídeos de lo que pasó —Victor enseña el móvil divertido y Yuuri parece que quiere que la tierra se lo trague en ese instante.

—Yo también. Tengo muchas fotos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Phichit mira las fotos del móvil de Chris y alucina con su amigo prácticamente desnudo subido en una barra—. Yuuri, que atrevido.

—¡No miréis! —Los intenta detener Yuuri quitándoles el móvil.

—¿Y esos anillos? —pregunta Chris con curiosidad.

—Ah, esto es… —Yuuri tartamudea mientras se tapa los dedos de la mano.

—¡Hacemos juego!

Y es entonces cuando Phichit se fija en los anillos que llevan Yuuri y Victor. Un anillo dorado en cada mano, anillos iguales, a juego. Anillos relucientes que parecen de compromiso… ¿de boda? ¡Y comprende que Yuuri y Victor se han casado! Y Phichit no puede evitarlo y grita lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

—¡Felicidades por su boda! —exclama aplaudiendo. Lleva meses —¡MESES!— esperando que la relación de esos dos sea oficial, todo el mundo tiene que saberlo—. ¡Escúchenme! ¡Mi mejor amigo se acaba de casar!

Todo el bar se vuelve loco y empiezan a aplaudir para felicitar a la pareja.

—No, esto… yo… Es para agradecerle su ayuda —intenta explicarse Yuuri—, y por muchas otras cosas.

Phichit quiere estrangular a Yuuri, porque NO puede ser verdad que continúe negándolo. No puede ser, no puede ser.

—Así es, no se confundan. Son anillos de compromiso —aclara Victor—. Nos casaremos cuando gane la medalla de oro. ¿No es así, Yuuri?

O mejor, va a estrangular a los dos. Tanto a Yuuri, como a Victor. Al menos el entrenador ruso no ha negado que estén comprometidos pero si está pensando que Yuuri va a ganar el oro... Por más que desea la felicidad de su amigo, ¡él quiere ganar! ¿Por qué no pueden ser una pareja como todas las demás?

 

* * *

  
—Yuuri... No quiero ser un pesado pero… —Los dos caminan de vuelta al hotel y Phichit ha conseguido que ambos se queden los últimos del grupo para poder hablar con él.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir.

¡Menos mal!

—Pero no compré los anillos para pedirle matrimonio a Victor, Phichit. Es un símbolo entre nosotros y para que me de suerte para la final, nada más. Lo del compromiso ha sido cosa de Victor, pero supongo que lo diría en broma.

Y lo peor de todo es que Yuuri se cree la sarta de mentiras que está diciendo. Phichit coge aire e intenta librarse de todos los pensamientos asesinos que le pasan por la mente. Tiene que abrirle los ojos a su amigo, como sea.

—Sólo respondeme una cosa. ¿Qué sientes por Victor?

Yuuri se queda quieto y contempla a Victor desde lejos.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo sé.

El japonés tiene una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Una sonrisa que Phichit ha visto en diversas ocasiones. Yuuri tiene un corazón frágil y el tailandés cree que es el miedo lo que hace que su amigo no piense con claridad, porque si lo hiciese, se daría cuenta de la forma con la que Victor le mira: con pleno amor y devoción.

Tal vez ahora sí que ha llegado el momento de dejar ese tema en paz.

 

* * *

 **5**. Sabe que lo tiene muy difícil para ganar el oro pero, sinceramente, él está orgulloso de la actuación que ha tenido y de ser el primer tailandés que ha llegado a una final del Grand Prix. Se siente emocionado como un niño y piensa disfrutar de esos días y patinar lo mejor que pueda.

Con Yuuri no ha podido hablar prácticamente en todo el día, así que se acerca a la habitación que comparte con Victor para preguntarle cómo se encuentra. Es consciente de que el japonés no está del todo contento con su actuación de hoy, así que quiere intentar animarle.

Sin embargo, lo que se encuentra al llegar a la puerta no es lo que espera. Victor está fuera del cuarto, vestido con un albornoz, y contempla la puerta con tristeza.

—¿Victor? ¿Yuuri se encuentra bien? —Le pregunta preocupado, porque no es normal la cara que tiene, incluso le parece que ha estado llorando.

—Sí, sí. Tranquilo —responde mirándole de reojo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —Y ahí está, prácticamente la misma sonrisa triste que Yuuri. Vaya dos…

—Si quieres hablar… o alguien que te escuche… —sugiere porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—¿Alguna vez te han regalado algo que no sabías que necesitabas y, cuando más estás disfrutando de ello, cuando más feliz eres, te lo han arrebatado?

Phichit niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose fatal por lo destrozado que está el hombre que tiene delante.

—Eso es lo que me acaba de hacer Yuuri —susurra mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Arrebatarme el color que ha traído a mi vida.

¿Yuuri ha dejado a Victor? ¿EN SERIO? Entonces siempre ha tenido razón y son pareja. O, ¿lo eran?

—Ha decidido que deje de ser su entrenador y que vuelva a patinar. ¡Sin preguntarme ni siquiera mi opinión!

Victor prosigue hablando y Phichit está a punto de romper la puerta de la habitación. ¡Otro que vive en la negación!

—¿Cómo puede pedirme que vuelva a patinar cuando él se retira? ¿Cómo? —La voz de Victor suena enfadada, y, a su vez, rota y llena de tristeza.

A Phichit le parece que, por primera vez, Victor está perdido y no sabe qué hacer. Y él tampoco sabe cómo ayudarle, ni a él ni a Yuuri.

—Sabes que Yuuri no continuará patinando si no desea hacerlo —comenta apoyándose en la pared de enfrente del cuarto que comparten.

—Lo sé.

—Y también que tú no estás obligado a volver al patinaje por más que Yuuri lo haya sugerido.

—También lo sé. Pero…

—¿Pero?

Victor sube su mano y se queda mirando el anillo dorado con una melancólica sonrisa.

—Nada, olvídalo —dice pasados unos segundos—. Creo que será mejor que descanse y ordene mis pensamientos.

—De acuerdo, como quieras.

—Gracias, eres un buen amigo.

—Yo sólo quiero que Yuuri sea feliz, Victor.

—Yo también. Te prometo que yo también.

 _Entonces entra en esa habitación, abrazalo, besale, dile que te casarás con él y que nunca te irás de su lado,_ piensa mientras observa como abre la puerta del cuarto con la cabeza agachada.

Parece que no va a haber el final feliz que lleva tanto tiempo deseando.

* * *

  
No puede evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escapen. Yuuri acaba de hacer una actuación sublime, incluso ha conseguido hacer un cuádruple flip a la perfección, y sabe lo que eso significa para el japonés. Haber realizado la firma de Victor en una competición oficial es más que un logro, es un homenaje a su entrenador y un reto conseguido.

Es inevitable recordar el Yuuri del año pasado, el que lloró en sus brazos desolado mientras repetía incesante que era un fracasado y que iba a dejar de patinar. Un Yuuri tan diferente al que está en ese momento recibiendo una medalla de plata. Se alegra tanto por su amigo. Sólo espera que después de su gran actuación haya decidido cambiar de opinión y siga patinando, porque desea tanto competir contra él otro año.

Tras terminar la entrega de medallas, Phichit busca a Yuuri para darle la merecida enhorabuena y también para hacerse unas fotos con él. Y Victor. Porque está convencido que donde esté Yuuri, estará el entrenador.

Finalmente los encuentra en la pista de patinaje. El japonés lleva la medalla de plata y se la está enseñando a Victor. Phichit sonríe y, de inmediato, se queda estupefacto porque el entrenador se está acercando a Yuuri, tanto que está prácticamente encima de él y ¡¡parece que está a punto de besarle!! Pero la cosa mejora por momentos porque Yuuri se abalanza sobre él para tirarle al suelo y se sienta encima del ruso. Phichit cree que está a punto de sufrir un infarto. Se encuentra demasiado lejos para escuchar la conversación pero tiene que ser algo bueno por la forma como se miran. Y a pesar de que los dos terminan llorando, el fuerte abrazo que se dan le hace pensar que las cosas acabaran saliendo bien.

—¡Phichit! —le llama Victor mientras los dos se levantan.

—Quería felicitar a Yuuri, pero no quería molestaros —comenta avergonzando acercándose a ellos. Más bien no pretendía que le descubrieran mirándoles.

—No molestas, Phichit, tranquilo —asegura Yuuri abrazándolo.

—Enhorabuena, Yuuri.

—Gracias —Hay tanta emoción contenida en Yuuri en esa una única palabra.

—Vamos, haz una foto, que seguro que estás deseándolo —Victor ríe divertido y coloca un brazo en la cintura de Yuuri. Una pose que no pasa desapercibida para el tailandés.

—¿Cuando vais a contarme la verdad? —les reclama.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Phichit tiene la teoría de que nuestra relación no es estrictamente profesional.

Los dos comienzan a reírse a la vez y Phichit está a punto de tirarles el móvil a la cara. Y de paso quedarse con la medalla de Yuuri por pura venganza.

—Sois igual de odiosos.

—Querido Phichit. Si alguna vez Yuuri y yo tenemos una relación que no sea la de entrenador y alumno, serás el primero en saberlo.

—Más os vale —asegura resoplando—. Y ahora, espero que sonriáis en la foto.

Más tarde, cuando Phichit mira la foto que se han hecho los tres, se da cuenta de que Victor está besando la mejilla de Yuuri y decide que ya le da igual lo que suceda entre esos dos.

No puede más.

* * *

**+1**

Después de terminar de patinar “Quédate a mi lado” en la gala de exhibición, Victor y Yuuri no pueden quitarse las manos de encima, así que para evitar las cámaras y miradas indiscretas se encierran en el vestuario que en esos momentos está desierto.

—Ha sido increíble —susurra Yuuri abrazándose al ruso.

—Lo ha sido. Nunca me había sentido tan unido a ti —musita acariciándole el pelo—. Mentira, anoche me sentí muy unido a ti.

—Victooooor —se queja pero, en realidad, Yuuri se está riendo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Humm, Yuuri, quiero besarte —musita cogiéndole de la barbilla.

—¿Quién te lo impide? —contesta alegre.

Los ojos de Victor aún brillan emocionados y a los pocos segundos sus labios se unen a los de Yuuri. Una de las manos del entrenador sube por la espalda del japonés y el beso comienza a subir intensidad cuando Victor abre su boca para recibir la exquisita lengua de Yuuri.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pueda pensar que ha llegado el momento de parar, escuchan un portazo y al girarse se encuentran con quien menos esperan.

—¡LO SABÍA! —Phichit les señala con un dedo acusador y les enseña la pantalla del móvil donde hay una foto de los dos besándose.

—Phichit, esto no es lo que… —intenta explicar Yuuri.

—Ni que se te ocurra terminar esa frase —le interrumpe sin dejar de amenazarle con el dedo—. Ni que se te ocurra.

Phichit sale del vestuario y ambos se miran hasta que comienzan a reírse.

—Nunca había visto a Phichit tan enfadado.

—Pobre, deberías habérselo contado, Yuuri —dice en tono de burla, mientras vuelve a rodearle entre sus brazos.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me convenció para que no lo hiciese —le reclama indignado, pero dejándose abrazar.

—Hablaré con él. No te preocupes —asegura y le coge la mano para después besarle el anillo que Yuuri lleva—. ¿Crees que querrá ser el fotógrafo de nuestra boda?

—Mejor esperemos unos meses para preguntárselo, Victor.

Ambos se miran, sonríen cómplices y se besan de nuevo. Nunca han sido más felices.

 

* * *

**_Bonus_ **

Phichit no les perdona hasta que Yuuri le da permiso para que sea el tailandés quien de la noticia de la reciente relación. Y lo hace de la mejor forma que sabe: subiendo la foto de Victor y Yuuri besándose en el vestuario la noche de la gala de exhibición con el título “El amor gana #victuri”. Nunca una de sus fotos ha tenido tantos _likes_ y comentarios.


End file.
